For you
by Avlon Princess
Summary: She never wanted this life but she is stuck with it. The only thing that gives her a little hope is her sister's ex-boyfriend. Only problem though is that he is still trying to get over her sister. The thing is that he needs to get over her soon, Viola's life depends on it. I don't own Vampire Diaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I have been away for so long I am not sure on wether or not I still know what it is to write fanfiction. Also I normally write Glee but I decided to do something different and in this case I guess Vampire Diaries. I love reading Stefan/OC stories so this will be a Stefan/OC story. This story is AU but it will still contain vampires and witches and werewolves.

Caroline and Elena were turned when they were 18. To the world they are 19.

All my characters are OOC so please forgive me.

Also this girl has powers like the witches in Witches of East End. Her powers come from the gut, the heart and the mind. Although she does not like using her powers.

Reviews are encouraged but only if it is constructive criticism.

Chapter 1: Sunboat.

Viola smiled to herself as she stood on the deck and looked out at the ocean. Coming on this cruise was not her idea and she would never have suggested anything like this, especially because her sister has both guys who are fighting for her attention on the cruise. She turned around when she heard someone approaching her and smiled when she saw who it is.

"You weren't at dinner so I thought I would bring you this." Tyler said giving her a plate with two slices of pizza. "I also thought you might need this" he said handing of a juice bottle "since you don't drink anymore."

She sat down her feet hanging of the side of the ship, the railings stopping her from falling over. She took the plate from him and he sat down next to her. "You know me too well." She took a bite of the pizza and offered the other slice to Tyler.

He shook his head. "I know you and one slice is never enough."

She laughed at his comment. "How does she do it?" Not really expecting an answer to her question. "Elena? She has two good guys, even if the one doesn't think he is, fighting for her attention. She is already in a relationship with one and she..." She stopped talking taking a deep breath.

Tyler looked at her. "You're not really upset with Elena are you?" He sighed as she shook her head. "You want to tell me about it?"

"No. I am not ready to acknowledge it."

"Wana sit here and pretend the world doesn't exists?"

"Please." She smiled at him and continued to eat her pizza in silence.

"Ok Elena you need to make up your mind." Caroline said as she threw herself on the bed. Damon and Stefan were off somewhere and Tyler went to check on Viola so that left Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

"Make up my mind about what?" She asked sitting on the bed and Bonnie moved over to the chair by the window.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie shook her head. "What are you going to do about Stefan?" Caroline clarified.

"There's nothing to do about him." She stated. "I am with Damon. Stefan and I are history."

"Yes, but at this moment you two look like history that might repeat itself."

"She's got a point Elena." Bonnie added. "Are you sure you are over him?"

"Guys what is this? Why are you ganging up on me?"

"Stefan is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt." Caroline answered. "Right now you are hurting him."

"Yeah, well Caroline stop worrying about my relationship and start worrying about yours." Elena snapped. "You know your boyfriend is with his ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Woah, Elena that is a bit too far." Bonnie said standing up and walking towards Elena. They watched as Caroline sat up.

"I am being a supportive girlfriend." Caroline said calmly. "You think about the date and then tell me what I am doing is wrong. I am giving my support to my boyfriend while he supports his best friend." She got up and left the room.

Damon and Stefan were in the bar. They had an argument during dinner about what is and isn't good for Elena.

"Elena chose the bad boy. Accept it brother." Damon said as he gulped down the last bit of his whiskey.

Stefan just watched as he walked away and ordered another drink from the bartender. He turned on his stool, back against the bar. He looked across the room and out the window to see Viola and Tyler laughing and talking. Viola had a sadness in her eyes one that matched the sadness in Tyler's eyes.

"I sometimes wonder why things between them didn't work out." Caroline said taking a seat next to Stefan. "I mean they look so good together."

"Are you worried?" Stefan asked as he looked at Caroline. She had this look on her face.

"Sometimes, yes." She nodded. "Then I have to remind myself that they have a history. One that is hard and that I shouldn't be so insecure because we went through a lot of things in our relationship. But then he goes to her when he needs to talk and that hurts sometimes." She smiled bitterly. "And it doesn't help when people bring up their past." She stated angrily.

"Caroline." He forced her to look at him. "Cut him some slack. I don't know the history between them but I am sure that his feelings for you are stronger than their past." He smiled at her. "You come to me when you need to talk about something, so allow him to go to someone else."

"I guess I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't know that they loved each other at some point in time." Caroline said and sighed.

He laughed. "Stefan Salvatore! Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry." He stopped laughing but still smiled. "He loves you. You should never doubt that he loves you."

"And that is why you are my best friend." She said taking his drink from him and taking a sip. "You are the logic to my insanity."

"Yeah, but that was before you turned into an asshole." Viola laughed, leaning back and looking at the stars. "Why did you turn into an asshole again?"

"I got my heart broken."

"Why do you have to make everything so dark?" Viola asked pulling her face.

"Because you ask dark questions."

During the night they moved to the pool and were now wetting their feet in the water.

"So, do you want to show me how powerful you are?"

"Nope not doing that."

"Come on. No one is around."

She laughed. "Oh my word Tyler, you sound like a teenager who wants to make out with his modest girlfriend."

"Please Vi Vi."

"No." She looked at him. "Urgh fine." She looked around to make sure there was nobody. When she was sure there was no one she pointed to the middle of the pool and made a circular motion with her finger and watched as the water in the pool made the same motion as her finger.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Tyler asked watching the water. She just shook her head.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you wouldn't even know about this if you weren't there when I discovered my powers."

"You mean the day you went insane?"

"Haha. Funny." She said sarcastically.

"I still think you should Elena."

"Probably not. I am not allowed to tell anyone."

So that is it. If you like it, I will update if not, there will be silence.


	2. Ship and the Globe

**Don't you just love when I take so long to update my stories? Some inspiration finally hit me for this stories. And just a few changes.**

**Remember how I said she was like the witches in Witches of East End? Well I decided to make this a cross-over and Viola is Ingrid and Freya's younger sister. This is just to help the story along and they will be in this story and play a part in the developing relationship between Stefan and Viola.**

**I will never own Vampire Diaries. Keep that in mind for the rest of the story.**

**Chapter titles comes from the soundtrack of a drama I finished watching just before I started writing this story.**

**Chapter 2: Ship and the Globe**

Viola decided to be totally lazy and just stay by the pool. She was reluctant to go to her room. She shared that room with Bonnie and Bonnie had this thing where she wanted to sort out everyone's problems. Viola needed to stew in her problems, she needed to reflect on it and discover why Stefan and Damon's fighting over Elena had her that upset. She somehow felt like she needed her sister, her biological sisters. They would be able to help her, especially Freya with her ability to read people's feelings. She had not known them for long but those two was what she needed. When she needed someone to get irrationally upset over something that happened to her, she would go to Freya. When she needed someone to help her be logical she would go to Ingrid. And when she needed to relax it was always fun spending time with both of them. Don't get her wrong she loves Elena and Jeremy. They were the people she grew up with, they will always be important to her and the only other person who knew about her powers was Jeremy.

She felt guilty about keeping her powers from Elena but Tyler and Jeremy would not have known about her powers if she could help it. Tyler knows about it because he was there when she discovered it and Jeremy knows because he saw her use it at a time in her life that was dark and before she could really control it. She didn't even think about her life back then. She and Tyler made bad choices... she didn't even want to think about that but that past is the reason she agreed to come on this trip. She took a deep breathe and in the corner of her eye she saw someone coming to sit next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Stefan asked as soon as he was settled next to her.

"Haven't tried to sleep yet."

"So... not tired?"

"Not really. No"

They sat in an awkward silence until she decided to get up.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly causing her to pause her movements. "About earlier. Elena-"

"Before you go there. I got what I came here for. I am..." she searched for the right word "content. This trip was not what I expected it to be. I thought it was going to be just the people who were in y life before my parent's accident." she smiled at him. "Honestly you and Damon going bat-shit crazy over Elena gives me time to get my shit together before she decides that she wants to dig deeper in my soul and figure out why I have been so distant lately." She got up and stood next to him."I don't know whether you being that protective over my sister is a sign of you just wanting to protect her or maybe you're still in love with her. But take into consideration that maybe Damon is good for her. Trust that the decision she makes is what she needs at that moment."

"What if she doesn't know what she needs?" Stefan asks. Just trying to justify the way he has been acting towards Elena.

"Do you know what she needs?" she asked him defiantly. "A better question is: Do you want your brother to be the wrong choice so that she could see you as the right choice?" She walked away before he could even answer the question.

The next morning Viola decided not to join the rest for breakfast. She felt bad that she hijacked Tyler from Caroline for most of the night. She also just wanted some time for herself. She never gets any of that lately. When she's back home she is constantly training, studying or working. It feels good knowing that for once she can breathe but when she gets back she has to add another thing onto her list of things to do and that is to help her sister Freya with wedding planning. Oh joy.

Luckily for her Ingrid is the maid of honour or as Viola liked to call it, the punching bag for the bride. She walked around the giant ship, grateful to the person who decided on the luxury cruise instead of one of those smaller cruise ships where you have can barely move. She walked into one of the smaller boutiques and just looked at the dresses. She was admiring a red dress that would sit mid-thigh if she were to try it on.

"You know, you walked away yesterday before I could answer your question." Stefan said from behind her.

"It's not a question I need an answer to, it's more something you have to figure out fro yourself." she turned towards him. "I hear their internet centre makes a great cup of coffee." she walked towards the door. "Want to join me?" Once again she walked out without giving him a chance to say a word.

He followed her. "You really have to give me time to answer your questions." he said catching up to her.

"Actions say a lot about intent." she tried to bite back a smile. "I would have known your answer once I got there and saw you or didn't see you."

"So you prefer someone doing something than saying they will."

"Promises can be broken. I for one, prefer it when someone does something instead of telling me they are going to do it." They find they internet centre which has a little coffee and cake area. "I have been disappointed but words but I have never had the right to be disappointed by actions."

They ordered their coffee and she asked for a piece of cheesecake.

"What about those people who keep their promises?" Stefan asked.

"They are a rare breed and haven't crossed my path often." she smelled her coffee before taking a sip and smiled with delight. "I think we need to change the subject before it ruins my coffee and no talking about Elena," she said looking at the cake in front of her "or else it will ruin my good mood and I cannot allow that to happen."

Instead of saying what he wanted to say he nodded his head. "So if we are not allowed to talk about you-know-who about do we talk about."

She laughed at his comment. "You make it sound like we are in Harry Potter." she got serious. "I don't know if this is a subject we are allowed to focus on but, what was your life like before you died?" she looked at him. "Are there pieces of your life that's more vivid than others? Like you relationship with Katherine?" she smiled or was there a girl that possessed your heart before you were compelled into believing you loved Katherine?" Her last question had Stefan pausing when he reached for his coffee.

"Honestly, lately, when I think about it, because I do think about it, I feel like there is a bit of my memory missing." he started moving again and took a sip of his coffee. "It's like I am missing something important but there is something that is blocking my mind from understanding what that is."

"That must suck."

"It does, enough about me. Let's move on to you."

"What about me?"

"What is your favourite food?"

"Anything with noodles." she finished her cake. "What about yours?"

"You mean besides blood?"

"That sounds more like a favourite beverage to me." she smiled at him as she said it.

"Good one."

"Thank you."

"We can discuss me at some other point in time." he said. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, sometimes red. It changes depending on my mood."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bonnie and Elena were hanging out in the room Bonnie shared with Viola. They were talking boys as most girls do when they are not freaking out about Supernatural beings trying to kill them.

"Stefan was just always so gentile. Like he was worried more about protecting me than the sex." she said. "Damon on the hand. I get hot just thinking about it."

"I would mention how much Jeremy pleases me but you know that might not be what you want to hear about your little brother."

"Definitely not."

"Tyler is a total stud when it comes to matters in the bedroom." Caroline said as she walked into the room having heard the tail end of the conversation. "Tyler is better than Damon." she added sitting down on Viola's bed. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other before turning back to Caroline. Elena was frowning a little.

"Not true." Elena said crossing her arms.

"Darling I slept with both of them." She smiled. "Believe me it is so true."

"Urg, I forgot about that."

Elena and Caroline had apologized to each other before breakfast and were back on speaking terms. They started talking about how Elena was with Caroline's ex and how Caroline was with Viola's ex. Then they started joking about Stefan and Viola being the only two single ones in the group and how it would be so much fun if they got together.

"Where is Viola anyway?" Caroline asked after they decided Stefan and Viola probably wouldn't work out anyway. "I haven't seen her all day."

Elena and Caroline turned to Bonnie. "What?"

"You share a room with her." Elena stated.

"Well she was gone before I woke up."

Just then the door opened and in walked a smiling Viola. "Hey guys." she plopped herself next to Caroline stared up at the ceiling smile still on her face. She was happy, she felt like she could have a really great friendship with Stefan.

"Oh my word." Elena said walking over to her bed. "I know that smile." She sat on her sister. "What is his name?"

"Coffee and cake." she smiled.

"You should have more coffee and cake if you are going to be this happy after having it." Elena said rolling her eyes. "You know I will find out who he is right?"

"Oh my sweet sister." Viola said laughing. "It looks like you could do with some coffee and cake."

**I hope that's not too bad. I am quite busy so I don't have time to edit it. Please review and tell me what needs to change for the story to be better. This sounds rude but don't read the story if you find it irritates you in a bad way. You know you like it when it irritates you to the point of what the hell?! I need more!**


	3. Cross my mind

Wow it takes me so long to update anything. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me, but please enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3: Cross my Mind.

It was a beautiful sunny day. Viola was just finishing the dishes, watching her children play in the garden through the window. She smiled. Today she didn't have a care in the world because her children were happy.

"Hello my beautiful babies." She said as she walked outside to join them in the garden. They started chasing each other not having a care in the world.

"Daddy!" Her only daughter yelled as she moved towards the figure who joined them in the garden.

The figure picked up the little girl kissed her forehead and put her down again. The figure was so clear but somehow Viola couldn't make out his face. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly. "Who would have thought that taking a little vacation could bring me this much happiness." He whispered in her ear, there was something familiar about the way he speaks. She pulled away from him his face slowly coming to view. She smiled at him.

"Welcome home, my Love."

Viola woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that Bonnie was no longer in the room with her. She shook her head reminding herself that it was just a dream. She reached for her phone and checked the time. It was 10:00. She missed breakfast. She got out of bed and took a shower, her dream playing on repeat in her mind. Once she got dressed, she sat in front of the mirror, looked at her hair and pulled a face.

"Should I do my hair or not?" She looked at her brush and shook her head. "I don't need to impress anyone." She put her hair in a bun and as she was about to leave her room she got a call from Freya and Ingrid.

"So? How is it?" Ingrid asked.

"It's okay. I haven't really had a lot of time to bond with Elena because of her boy troubles." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey sis, speaking of sisters with boy troubles. How are your boy troubles?" Freya asked.

"I don't even have a boy. How can I have boy troubles?" Viola asked her sister, Freya really is ruled by her heart.

"Let her be, Freya. Not all of us has romance in mind when we do something." Ingrid admonished.

"Oh please, every girl needs a little love, Ingrid. We can't all be robots."

"Enough you two." Viola intervened.

Freya pulled a face. "I could always conjure up a little love spell."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be under any spell of any sort. I can find love on my own." She pursed her lips. "I had a weird dream last night." She told them about her dream and how she recognised the man but didn't really register who he was. They had a lot of ideas and thoughts about what the dream could mean. Ingrid maintained that it could just be a dream but because of who they are they decided that it would be better to get a second opinion. Freya who is obsessed with anything romantic maintained that it is a premonition of what her future will be. Ingrid said she would find out from their aunt what it might mean. Freya, on the other hand had a different idea but decided not to tell her sisters about it. She checked the time, how did she speak to her sisters for so long. She had taken an hour to get ready and spoke to her sisters for two.

After her talk with her sisters she decided to go find her other sister. She found them on the tennis courts. Damon and Elena against Caroline and Tyler, while Bonnie watches the game.

"Hey Bon Bon," Viola greeted as she went to sit next to Bonnie "why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Bonnie answered her.

"You should have," she said looking at the match in front of her. "Is it me or are they using a little too much force?"

"They want to see how much of their supernatural strength they can use before people start noticing."

"That's a little irresponsible."

"Tyler and Damon are both hot headed, I still don't know why they aren't best friends."

"I actually came to hang out with Elena but she seems busy." Viola said. "Elena nod your head if you are using your Vampire hearing." She directed to Elena. She watched as Elena gave a quick nod. "Let's grab brunch tomorrow."

She did want to wait for Elena but something, she didn't know what, was telling her that she needed to be somewhere else.

She followed her instinct and walked to the bar where she found Stefan. She went to sit next to him. "It's a little early to drink, don't you think?"

"Do you want to do something?" He asked her ignoring her statement.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him a frown forming on her face.

"I don't know, let's just get out of here."

"So I heard there's paintball," she stated. "The kind that's in the movie 'Ten Things I Hate About You', not the kind where it takes me weeks to recover from all the bruises."

"Let's do that." He said, got up and waited for her to lead the way.

They had spent most of the time just playing with the paintballs. By the time they were done and took another shower it was five.

When they met up again Stefan looked at Viola. "You look a little weak," he stated. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I am okay," she said with a smile. "At least I will be once I eat something."

"Well let's go eat." Stefan said and lead her back to the bar they got together at.

"So what drew you to Elena?" Viola asked as she bit down on her burger.

"Her eyes." Stefan answered. "There was just something that drew me to her, in her eyes." Stefan said as he got a far off look in his eyes. Viola smiled sadly.

She didn't know why but there was something that happened to her as she heard his answer and without realising it she grabbed his beer and took a big sip.

"How do you feel about her now?"

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it." He said. He called the waiter over and ordered two of their strongest drinks. "What is the history between you and Tyler?" Stefan asked and saw a flash of sadness across her face. He thought to himself that she must still love him. She was quiet. It was only when waiter brought over the drinks that she looked up at him. He ordered the drinks for himself because he knew she doesn't drink. He saw her reach out her hand and take one of his drinks.

"Remember a few days ago?" She asked him. "When you and Damon had that fight over what is best for Elena?" He nodded his head.

"It wasn't one of my best moments."

"Okay, well keep that night in mind." She took a sip, pulled her face and continued. "A few years back, Tyler and I were dating and we rebelled like every other teenager. One night when we got a little too drunk we decided that we were ready for... you know." She shook her head and he waited for her to continue. "He was my first and I was his. We were 16 at the time. A few weeks later I realised that I was late, it also hit me that we were too drunk to think about protection so scare of my life, turns out it was true, I was pregnant." She looked down at the drink in front of her and took a breath. Stefan patiently waiting for her to continue.

"At first, I was in denial and when that was over I thought of abortion but my parents found out and they stopped me. I spent most of my pregnancy looking into adoption but when I was about 7 months I realised that I couldn't give my child away, I wanted my baby. When I finally gave birth..." a lone tear running down her cheek. "My baby was stillborn." She told him about how she and Tyler promised that they would get together on their daughter's birthday and celebrate her and support each other. "That night, the whole 'what's best for Elena fight night' was my baby's birthday. We named her Amor."

They continued drinking. Viola broke her rule of never drinking again they drank until everything went blank. The next morning when Viola woke up, she felt arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes only to stare at someone's muscular chest. She looked up to see the sleeping form of Stefan Salvatore.

Dum dum daaaaaaa

Until next time.


	4. You're my best friend

Hey, how much is the hatred right now?

Sorry it took so long it always takes me long.

Anyway on with the show btw I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 4: You're my best friend… maybe you're more.

It has been a few weeks since the morning Viola woke up in Stefan's arms neither of them remembering what happened which was weird because she did not drink that much that night. It was like she was under some spell her body just started moving, her mind let go. It seems her mind let go of a lot of things including her memories.

Moving as carefully as she could she stood up and grabbed her clothes which is just thrown everywhere looked at him and out of fear for how he would react casted a spell over him so he could forget what happened between them.

"Vi?" Freya asked knocking on her door. "Viola are you awake?" she opened the door and walked into Viola's room. "You are sending crazy energy through the house." she went to sit on her sister's bed.

"What crazy energy?" Viola asked. She wasn't even aware that she was using her powers.

"I mean a storm in the kitchen and desert like heat in the living room, crazy energy." she looked at her sister with a frown on her face, "seriously what's up?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she watched as Freya nodded her head. She told her everything that happened while she was on the cruise. "Then I was so freaked out at what happened that I erased the night from his mind as well as the friendship that developed while we were on the cruise."

"Why would you erase everything?" Freya asked with a frown on her face. "Did you really have to get rid of the friendship you guys shared? You could have just erased the night, not like you needed to anyway since neither of you remembered what happened."

"But that's just it, I don't know if he remembered the previous night because I didn't bother to wait long enough to find out."

"Seriously, my beautiful sister, I feel like you shoild have spoken to him before you made him forget you. His reaction could have been totally different from what you expected." Freya said running her hand through Viola's hair.

Viola thought about tjis for a second. "Or it could have been exactly what I suspected, meaning he is and will always be in love with Elena." Freya sighed at her sister's stubbornness but before she could say anything Viola jumped up. "Let's go eat. I am already late might as well spent the morning with my family."

"We have to tell her." The two sisters heard Wendy day as they walked down stairs.

"Not until we are absolutely certain."

"Joanna, your daughter deserves to know." Wendy replied.

"You have three daughters but I get the feeling you're talking about me." Viola said looking at her mom and aunt. "If it is about me, I would like to know."

Joanna and Wendy looked at each other.

"Mom, please." she said as she sat down by the kitchen table.

"Fine, but I need time to prepare this." Joanna said. "Eat breakfast, go to your classes and go to work. We will talk about this as a family so we have to wait for Ingrid."

Viola nodded knowing her mother had decided. She dished herself a plate had breakfast, a very late breakfast, and started her day.

*Mystic Falls*

Stefan and Caroline were down at the Grill enjoying a meal and some time away from the love fest known as Damon and Elena. Things have been quiet, they weren't attacked on a daily basis anymore so they enjoyed the change of pace.

"You've been off since we returned from the cruise, what's up?" Caroline asked as she took a bite from her salad.

"I don't know I feel like I am missing something. Like I left something behind or something left me behind."

"Maybe you did. Is it something valuable?"

"I don't know, but something is definitely missing." he took a sip of his beer. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well you can't always figure everything out. And maybe you're troubled because your ex girlfriend is now living in your house and sharing a bed with your brother."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just finish here. Tyler is waiting for you and I need to go face the birds."

"Good luck with that." Caroline said as she got up. "I am going to my drama free life and just enjoying my boyfriend."

"Tell Tyler I said hi."

"Will do."

Stefan hated every inch he travelled because that got him an inch closet to home and closer to the love birds. He felt like he needed to get put of town or at least he needed some sort of distraction from the world around him. He doesn't really know how he feels about Elena. He is trying to convince himself that he doesn't love her but he feels like he is lying to himself every time he says those words. He honestly needs to figure out his feelings.

He enters the house and it is relatively quiet probably Bonnie is there as well. The sickeningly lovey-dovey noises are not prominent and he wishes Bonnie would come over everyday.

"You got a package, Baby Brother." Damon says handing the box over to Stefan.

Stefan took it and walked up to his room.

"Well aren't you little miss Sunshine." Damon said sarcastically.

"Let him go Damon he needs time to get over me and adjust to us dating." Elena said from her spot on the couch.

Stefan decided to ignore it, went up to his room and opened the box.

Inside the box is a DVD and a photo album. Written on the photo album is "CONGRATULATIONS" in big, bold letter.

He was so confused. He doesn't remember anything he's done that warrants a "congratulations" he decides to take a look anyway. He is shocked to his core when he sees the first picture. Well this is new. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed his car keyes walked straight to his car and drove. He called Caroline and told her to meet him at the train station. He will explain everything when she gets there.

*Viola's workplace*

Viola had the weirdest day. She spent most of it in the library trying to find anything she could about witches. She hated that she couldn't figure out what's going on with her. Some random lady joined her at her table and told her "you are going to need me" left a business card with no number on it and walked away. Next she went to the grill and pub where she worked as a waitress. She normally controlled herself really well but she basically gave one of the customers, who hit on her a little too much, a nosebleed just thinking about it. A customer who was way too rude to her suddenly lost his voice and another customer started crying uncontrollably when he accused his girlfriend of being a drama queen.

Freya, who works behind the bar, saw this and tried to cancel out her sister's magic but that didn't work and towards the end she could see her sister's aura shining dully like the magic is draining from her. Down to the point where Viola fainted, causes of which unknown.

When they finally arrived home, they left early. Ingrid, Wendy and Joanna were already seated by the kitchen table. Two chairs waiting for Viola and Freya.

"Remember how I told you that you guys always die by the time you reach this age?" Joanna started.

"Not something to look forward to." Freya committed.

"Yes, but why are you bringing this up? Did you find a way to stop it from happening in this life?" Ingrid asked, a little hopeful.

"I wish." Wendy replied.

"If only sweetheart." Joanna answered. "There is something I didn't tell you." she takes a breath before she continues. "It is only true for Ingrid and Freya. You don't die the same way Viola."

"What? How do I die?"

"You bring it on yourself sweetheart." Joanna says looking at Viola. Viola just looked at her waiting for the rest.

"How does she bring it on herself?" Ingrid asked looked at her mother then at her youngest sister.

"Every time you think you can bring them back and you sacrifice yourself in order to accomplish it." Joanna says.

"You cast a spell to bring them back and because you are a different kind of witch and not trained in the way you should be it always backfires." Wendy continues.

"After you cast the spell weird things would happen. Your magic would act up. Like it is now." Joanna continues.

"What do you mean when you say I am not trained in the way I should be?" Viola asked.

"You are a different kind of witch. Your powers are different and that means you need a different tutor but we could never find the right tutor." Wendy answered her.

"So does my magic 'acting up' mean that I don't have a lot of time left?" she looked at her mother. "Am I dying?" she asked then looked at her aunt.

"We don't know, but chances are you did something you don't understand and this has a negative effect on your life." Wendy answered her.

"There must be something we could do." Freya said grabbing her baby sister's hand.

"A spell to make whatever is happening progress slower so we can find a way to cancel it." Ingrid says taking Viola's other hand.

"There isa way to slow down what's happening buy until we know what is causing this, we can't fix it." Joanna said. At that moment they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Wendy said walking to the front door.

Joanna looked at her daughter. "We will find a way. I will not lose you again."

"We can fight this." Freya said. "We will fight this."

"We just have to do some research, figure out a spell and get to the bottom of whatever it is." Ingrid said.

"Vi, there is a very hot supernatural creature waiting for you in the living room." Wendy said as she re entered the kitchen.

Viola got up and walked to the living room.

"Stefan?" a frown forming on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Without saying a word he gave her the album he brought along with him.

She gave him a puzzled look and took the album.

"I want to know what this is." he said.

She opened it. On the centre of the front page stood Stefan and Viola, bright smiles on their faces. With the caption "We got Married".

Excuse all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I wanted to post as soon as I was done. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
